BlackLeg Circus
by Harkkonen
Summary: La historia gira en torno al querido cocinero quien aun tiene que solucionar sus problemas con Crocodile, y Doflamingo se propone en conseguir que el rubio le de la cara al ex-Shishibukai. Adventure!, Multi-chap en un solo cap.


Tiempo: Post-time skip

Tipo: Multichap en uno

Parejas: ninguna (?)

Adver.: Sin spoirles (El nuevo mundo pero en ficcion)

Notas: Las primeras partituras son cambios de puntos de vista, no POV, despues se daran cuenta de cambio de tiempo.

++H++

**Black Leg Circus**

Porque todo se volvio una gran cadena de sucesos en un solo acto;

y los espectadores siguieron el show hasta el fin.

**+++H+++**

'_Hoy día esta muy soleado afuera'_, piensa para si mismo el cocinero de la tripulación, algunos de los chicos estaban afuera ayudando a Franky a reparar el Sunny por la batalla previa, por ahora deberían estar algo sedientos por que era turno de Sanji apoyarles con algo hidratante, inclusive serviría para ir a visitar a las chicas mientras trabajaban en lo suyo o tomaban el sol.

El cocinero no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unos cuantos corazones mientras las imaginaba en trajes de baño, comparándolas de cómo eran hace dos años.

Retomando un poco la postura, comenzó a preparar rápidamente las bebidas, no quería tomarse mucho esfuerzo en ellas ya que el día no era apto ni para que llevase puesto el mismo traje, el clima últimamente no estaba a su gusto por cada movimiento sudaba demasiado.

Al termino preparo una jarra de limonada para los chicos y unas copas con jugo de melón para sus mellorines, acomodando todo en una bandeja se dispuso a repartir las bebidas, quien quedaba mas cerca eran las chicas, pues Nami estaba en la parte de atrás en su estudio y Robin en la biblioteca mientras los demás trabajaban cerca de la cabeza del león.

Por supuesto Sanji opto por visitar primero a las chicas, a medio camino de su destino vio como Nami salía del estudio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Namii-shawwn, me dirigía a traerte algo de beber ¡Debes estarte esforzando mucho!- como de costumbre el cocinero se le apareció enfrente haciendo su bailecito mientras le ofrecía su copa correspondiente, al haberla tomado y agradecido al rubio, el cocinero metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña bolsa transparente con pequeños _Macerers_, con modales le pregunto si quería probar su reciente experimento que resulto en éxito, le explico que se trataban de trozos de frutas en licor y azúcar, el cocinero no pudo terminar su ofrecimiento cuando algo se poso detrás suyo haciendo una sombra lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir a ambos.

**++H++**

Al otro lado del sunny pudo escucharse el estrellar de la cristalería contra el suelo de madera junto con el estruendo de una pieza de metal, los chicos se quedaron estáticos ante el ruido.

Era extremadamente raro que el cocinero dejase que algo así pasara.

-Eso…fue…sa…¡Sanji!- Ussop fue el primero en salir del shock, todos estaban apenas procesando el ruido que perduro por el eco del barco, unos no podían creer que Sanji dejara que algo así le sucediera a su vajilla.

El tirador soltó las tablas que traía consigo gritando el nombre del rubio esperando respuesta, se dispuso a correr, Zoro y Chopper le siguieron pero al terminar de bajar las escaleras escucharon el grito de la navegante.

-¡Nami!- grito el capitán bajando de la cabeza del Thousand usando un Gomu gomu para llegar hasta la otra punta del barco.

Luffy fue el primero en llegar a la navegante, aterrizo enfrente del desastre de los utensilios del rubio, vasos de cristal rotos y el contenido de la jarra esparcido humedeciendo la madera.

Nami estaba de rodillas en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Nami, Nami!- se acerco a ella y la sacudió levemente de los hombros esperando alguna respuesta – ¡¿Nami que sucede?!-

Los demás chicos llegaron a la escena deteniéndose detrás del capitán quien exclamaba el nombre de la navegante exigiendo una explicación a lo que sucedió.

-Sanji, alguien se llevo a Sanji-kun - susurraba horrorizada, no sabia que hacer pues ni el cocinero tuvo un segundo para defenderse en cuando quien se mostró ante ellos tomo al rubio y desaparecieron.

Fue como ver como un halcón se llevaba a su presa.

El capitán y el primero al mando mantenían a una expresión de cólera, ¿Cómo era posible que un nakama desapareciera en su propio barco, justo ante ellos?

Ussop se dirigió a la cocina verificando la ausencia del rubio, sin embargo solo estaban las ollas con sus contenidos en cocción, sin vigilancia alguna, no creyendo que lo que pasaba, las apago y salio corriendo a apoyar a los demás usando sus binoculares para buscarle.

Zoro se quedo con la navegante para interrogarle.

-Fue…de nuevo el, ¿no es así?- se dirigió a levantar a Nami del brazo para que le mirase de frente, solo conocían a un perro del gobierno que podía hacer algo así –el Shichibukai…-.

-No… era alguien más, pero su habilidad para desaparecer era casi la misma – le respondió ya disipado el horror de su rostro cambiándolo por algo de determinación.

-Dijo algo como '_Que fácil fue encontrarte_' ¿acaso estaría buscando solo a Sanji-kun?- hablaba Nami preocupada, siguiendo al espadachín en camino a la parte delantera del Sunny.

-Debe ser un maldito cobarde, huir así sin haber peleado por el- hablo entre dientes el peli-verde.

-¡OI! ¡LO VEO!- grito a todo pulmón el tirador –¡ESTA COMBATIENDO EN EL CIELO!- señalo la dirección donde el rubio se encontraba.

Toda la tripulación reacciono antes los gritos del nariz-larga.

-Franky gira el timón, hay que acercarnos- le ordeno la navegante, el cyborg tomo su lugar en el mando, girándolo rápidamente, pero el barco no zarpaba del todo.

-¡Sis!, el viento no esta a nuestro favor-

Ante la complicación Nami corrió a una de las cabinas, al volver traía unas cuerdas de viento consigo.

-¡Ussop, Chopper!, ¡Tomen esto!- les lanzo las cuerdas –desanúdelas detrás de la vela principal cuando les ordene- los chicos asintieron ante la peli-naranja, deshaciendo un nudo cada cierto tiempo, si seguían así el barco no gastaría tanta cola, si necesitaban entrar en otra persecución el sistema estaría listo para la situación, mientras Nami trataba de distinguir al desgraciado que se atrevió llegar al barco así como si nada, ahora podía sentir lo mismo que Luffy, cuando sucedido lo de Shiki.

Por ahora el barco se estaba acercando a su nakama lo mas rápido posible.

**++H++**

Mientras surcaban por el cielo por la extraña habilidad del hombre, Sanji trataba de liberarse del agarre de la única mano que le sostenía, con sus propias manos trato se quitársela de encima, de repente hilos de sangre empezó a brotar de las palmas de sus manos, las volvió a mirar y diviso los pequeños pero limpios cortes, ante el no saber de que lado estaba el tipo lo único que podía hacer es abstenerse en contra de el e insultarle por atreverse a tomarlo sin su_ 'consentimiento'_.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Insultarme?- el anónimo bajo la mirada ante el rubio – Creí que como mugiwara que _eras_, me divertirías un poco- sonrió burlonamente haciendo enfurecer al cocinero.

-¿¡_**Era**_?!, ¡¿Quien diablos te crees degradándome así?!-

-Oh, pero si ser Shichibukai tiene muchas ventajas – Sanji podía verse reflejado ante los anteojos del llamado Shichibukai queriendo transmitirle el terror que lo tituló como Ouka.

- ¡Si realmente querías provocarme!, ¿¡Por que no lo haces como un hombre, y peleamos justo ahora, maldito?!- el rubio trato de liberarse pateando la mano con la que le cargaba, por suerte ello le ayudo a liberarse del efecto, Sanji llevo acabo su nueva habilidad, corrió con un _**Sky walk**_ por la misma dirección de donde le trajo tratando de volver al Thousand, el cocinero no escucho objeción alguna del captor, pero al notar una risa cerca suyo, volteo y actuó rápido usando un _**Diable Jamble Griller**_ esparciendo llamaradas en distintas direcciones, unas logrando acertar.

Aun manteniendo la altitud con su caminata, el cocinero sonrió ante su venganza.

'_eso se merecía por atreverse a secuestrarle enfrente de nami-_swan', pensó para sí, esperando el contra-ataque del supuesto pirata.

Después de su ataque trataba de pensar en un plan para deshacerse del llamado Shichibukai.

Lo único que Sanji había analizado era el aspecto del llamado Ouka, antes de lo que sujetara y se lo llevara, se dio cuenta de lo alto que era, vestía una camisa abierta de estampado tropical, unos pantalones kaki y una monstruosa gabardina de plumas rosas, la cual Sanji quemo a medias por medio de su ataque.

A lo lejos podía verse el movimientos de las velas del Sunny, estaba cambiando su curso, era un alivio para el rubio saber que sus nakamas le ayudarían, lo que aun no sabia era como funcionaba la supuesta akuma no mi del tipo misterioso, pues hacer algo como eso no era normal, amenos que usara otras técnicas como las del CP9.

Mientras huida para reunirse con los demás, Sanji se dio cuenta de que el Ouka no estaba, obvio no esperaba que un solo Diable surtiera efecto permanente.

Por enzima del rubio se oía el tensar de hilos, semejante al sonido característico de un cascabel, en segundos el ruido se hizo más fuerte, por suerte el cocinero reacciono y bloqueo las patadas dirigidas a su cabeza.

El Mugiwara se bloqueaba ante cada patada que le recibía, el maldito era un gran problema, el tan solo podía seguir a la defensiva tratando obtener algún plan en su contra.

Al concentrarse en una ofensiva que funcionara, se despisto del curso de la batalla, el Shichibukai volvió a usar su habilidad cortando partes de las mangas de su traje distrayéndole, seguido de patearle el estomago haciéndole perder el equilibrio, por supuesto era difícil pelear en plena caída libre, la presión del aire le hacia girar descontroladamente, incluyendo la gravedad no estaba a favor de nadie.

-¡Aun no me as enseñado lo mejor de ti!- Grito insatisfecho por la poca fuerza que el cocinero usaba.

**Doflamingo** se dejo caer donde el rubio y alcanzo a tomarlo por su chaqueta, Sanji no trato de liberarse del agarre, ya tenia suficiente con el mareo de la presión del aire haciendo explotar sus oídos, **Donquixote** sonrió ante tal debilidad, ahora se daba cuenta que su victima no tenia total dominio de su territorio, pero ante algo como eso no lo detendría, hoy tenia ganas para un gran enfrentamiento.

El Ouka lanzo al cocinero por encima suyo, aun sin recuperar le equilibrio, el cascabeleo volvió a ser audible, no pudo enfocar la silueta del Ouka cuando sintió muchos mas cortes que el mismo Zoro podía proporcionarle, la poca sangre que salía de sus heridas se volvió una pequeña lluvia para su atacante, tratando de ignorar el dolor, Sanji se impulso contra el cuerpo del Ouka girando sobre su pierna izquierda cayendo en espiral, ganando mas impulso, pero fue esquivado.

Molesto por su intento en vano no se dio cuenta de que fue sujetado por los misterioso hilos que el Shichibukai usaba, desde lo mas alto escucho la risa del maldito, Sanji había quedado suspendido en el aire, colgando de ambas piernas, se maldijo así mismo por la molesta capacidad de mierda que no era visible, además de que ya se estaba cansando de su cínico reír ante sus errores.

El cocinero dio unos cuantos giros llevando a cabo un **Diable Jamble **con ambos pies, pues estando de cabeza no le favorecía demasiado, esperaba que el fuego hiciera su trabajo y lo liberara, los hilos parecían hacerse visibles ante el calor, podía verse como cambiaban de color como el hierro cuando se forjaba, los hilos no cedían pero las flamas tomaron camino rápidamente hasta el usuario, creando quemaduras en las manos del Shichibukai, ante el instinto de repeler el calor, sacudió sus manos, como resultado el rubio se libero y tomo equilibrio volviendo a usar su caminata para darle una buena patada en la cara al maldito.

En el momento en que Sanji dio su ultimo paso al cielo, Donquixote anticipo su _**Plumer**__,_ adelantándose y le sujetándolo del antebrazo acercándolo a el, en defensiva el rubio levanto su pierna dando una patada de 90º apuntando a la barbilla, lastima que este le esquivo y le soltó, dejándole ir, mientras el Ouka tomaba altura de nuevo, Sanji se quedo al mismo nivel divisando por donde se aproximaba el Sunny, por la distancia dedujo que el barco estaba casi debajo de el.

'_Si entro en el agua puede que su habilidad no funcione…mierda… ya no puedo retenerlo'_ opto por dejarse caer al mar abierto, ya no podía mas, todos esos golpes intercambiados resultaron en una pelea reñida, se sentía como un tipo Logia contra alguien sin Haki, aun así podía notarse que apenas se esforzaba, era como si se retuviera a cortarle algún miembro o incluso matarle.

Sanji estaba empezando a marearse por las perdidas de sangre, la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas y los hilos que brotaban de sus ahora delicados oídos, inclusive se encontraba perdiendo su traje a pedazos.

Don no hizo nada con respecto a su retirada, el rubio noto como el Ouka levantaba una de sus manos moviendo sus dedos de forma extraña.

**++H++**

Los Mugiwaras divisaron dos siluetas intercambiando golpes mutuamente pero una de ellas empezó a caer descontroladamente al mar.

Lo próximo que se escucho fueron los gritos de dolor del cocinero, su caída se detuvo bruscamente, sus nakamas lo divisaron, se hallaba colgando del mismo ante-brazo que Doflamingo toco, sus pies apenas alcanzaban a tocar la superficie del agua debajo de el, Sanji seguía soltando quejidos ante todo el peso que colgaba de uno de sus brazos, podía sentir como unas cuerdas finas trataban de enterrarse en su piel después de haber traspasado las mangas de su traje.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos de pelea tan característicos de su capitán, seguido del explotar de las balas del cañón que lanzo el Sunny, una nube de humo cubrió al enemigo, liberándole del agarre finalmente dejándole sumergirse en el agua.

-¡Curly-bro cayo al agua!- Grito el cyborg mientras apuntaba varios de los cañones hacia al culpable de la persecución.

Ante todos los demás Mugiwaras atentos a pelear contra el enemigo, Zoro dejo en el suelo su abrigo y Katanas, lanzándose fuera de borda, sumergiéndose en busca del rubio, al zambullirse se dio cuenta de que el agua era los bastante clara para ver el cuerpo del cocinero hundiéndose lentamente, múltiples hilos de sangre brotaban de sus brazos y piernas, Zoro se apresuro a tomar al no tan inconciente pero cansado rubio para llevarlo al barco.

**++H++**

La nube de humo se esparció dejando ver a Doflamingo sin rasguño alguno, el muy maldito había cortado y desviado las balas con destreza, se reía de manera desquiciada alzando su rostro al cielo y sus brazos abiertos dejándose caer con elegancia en pleno barco.

-Maldita sea, es un Shichibukai- _'ese hombre estuvo en Marine Ford'_ hablo y recordó el capitán, sus palabras fueron una alerta para todos, había que usar toda la fuerza necesaria para defenderse y rodear al polizón.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero si es sombrero de paja!, no creí que te vería de nuevo- tomo una postura algo agachada y con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Luffy gruño estando al punto de lanzarle un puñetazo.

-Vienes a mi barco a llevarte a uno de mis Nakamas- grito a todo pulmón – ¡¿Y aun así crees que no te enfrentaría?!- Luffy tomo impulso para uno de sus característicos puñetazos, todos los demás vieron la acción de su capitán como una iniciativa para que atacasen, pero ningún golpe llego a intercambiarse.

Nadie sobre el Sunny podía moverse.

La tripulación quedo vulnerable ante el Shichibukai.

-¿Acaso todos ustedes son los afamados Mugiwaras?- hablaba manteniendo su mano en movimiento usando su tan característica habilidad –Aun son débiles para el nuevo mundo- se burlo admirando a su alrededor.

En el instante en que Donquixote dejo de hablar, Luffy se dispuso a liberarse inútilmente, claro que era un hombre de goma pero aunque no le doliera no podía zafarse del efecto, con los demás era otro caso: Ussop evitaba gritar por el susto para no quedar mal ante los demás ya que él y Nami habían sido desarmados al momento de actuar en contra del Ouka.

Chopper trato de cambiar de modo Kung-fu a su característica forma pequeña pero los hilos se ajustaban a su tamaño haciéndole mas daño. Para Brook no era ningún problema, pero no podía exponer a sus compañeros a peligros, aun no tenia idea de cómo liberarles, Robin también se abstuvo de hacer algo por si sola, pudiera que su Hana Hana no fuera útil y terminara herida.

Aun perplejo el cyborg por la tan extraña forma de luchar, aprovecho que la mirada del enemigo no estuviera sobre el, antes de ser detenido, Franky tenia su mano sobre su hombro, aprovechando la cercanía y saco su mano mas pequeña de su palma y presiono el botón activando los misiles de su hombro dirigiéndolos hacia Doflamingo.

Una nube de humo se formo sobre el Shichibukai después el impacto, los Mugiwaras creyeron que seria suficiente para liberarse y pelear pero ante la silueta que apareció solo escucharon una risa, lo siguiente que provoco un eco fue el grito del cyborg quien había perdido casi todo el brazo.

- Kyaaa – Nami grito aterrada ante la perdida del miembro del peli-azul los demás soltaron un jadeo sorprendidos ante la facilidad del hombre para despojar un miembro sin vacilar.

Como no ser imposible que todos se petrificaran ante lo sucedido, aunque el capitán se sacudía gritando desesperadamente, el forcejeo le provocaba varias heridas de las que no quería ser consiente en ese momento.

-Y bien…- Doflamingo volvió a llamar la atención de la tripulación -¿En donde esta Mr. Prince?-

Los principales miembros de la tripulación se quedaron mudos, inmediatamente recordaron el seudónimo como referencia al cocinero y todo lo que hizo en el anonimato.

Se suponía que ese nombre nunca salio de los límites de Arabasta.

**++H++**

Dando varias bocanadas de aire, el espadachín subió por una de las cuerdas colgantes del Sunny, trepo a toda prisa con el rubio a sobre su espalda, al estar en cubierta, después de haber apoyado al cocinero en la barandilla, Zoro tomo sus Katanas y las sujeto a su Haramaki, con ello el peli-verde giro a su alrededor buscando por sus nakamas.

**++H++**

Después de hacer escuchado tal pregunta, se hizo presente el susurro del desenfundar de una katana.

_**LION'S SONG!**_

Ante el oír la voz del espadachín podían traducirlo como su salvación, el cuerpo de Donquixote se movió como si hubiera recibido el impacto.

Aunque haya acertado no fue lo suficiente para el Shichibukai, de un instante al otro se escucho una carcajada, junto con las quejas del espadachín ahora también inmóvil.

Doflamingo camino hasta ver cara a cara al peli-verde, preguntándole si quería perder un miembro como uno de sus compañeros, señalando la perdida del peli-azul.

Zoro frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo tiempo de responderle ácidamente.

-Nuestra pelea no ha terminado, flamingo de mierda- Grito el cocinero bajando las escaleras, caminando ante Donquixote mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

-No se cual es tu asunto conmigo, pero yo basto para hacerte frente- levanto su rostro tratando de ver a los ojos al Ouka pero su mirada chocaba con el reflejo de los lentes, se vio así mismo, aun sangrando y temblando por su aturdimiento y delicadeza, pero Sanji siendo un mugiwara no dejaría una pelea a medias sino hasta que hubiera un ganador.

Doflamingo levanto una de sus manos tomando la barbilla del cocinero.

-No puedes mas, acéptalo y entrégate- el aliento del Ouka golpeaba los delicados oídos del cocinero, su voz le provocaba migraña aunque todo halla sido en susurros – ¿o quieres decidir entre el restaurante del anciano y tus amigos?- Sanji no pudo evitar mantener un rostro de desconcierto y preocupación mientras todos los demás esperaban en silencio las siguientes acciones del dúo, aunque el capitán no soportaba la tensión del barco.

-Tu silencio me ha dicho demasiado, no puedes dejar a ninguno, entonces será mejor que cooperes- las demás condiciones no fuero audibles para los demás, lo que dejo a todos con dudas, el cocinero bajo la vista al suelo, siendo jalado de la corbata, fue guiado por Don hasta estar frente a Luffy.

-¿Tienes algo que decirles a tus Nakamas o a Mugiwara?-

Luffy reacciono mirando a su cocinero. Advirtiéndole que no se traviesa a hablar lo que le pidieran, Doflamingo le tomo del brazo preparándose para esfumarse del barco.

El rubio mantuvo su perfil bajo, mordiendo su labio inferior, habló.

-Lo siento Luffy, tendrás que conseguirte otro cocinero- las palabras de Sanji le hicieron recordar al espadachín, ese era el mismo mensaje que el le dio cuando se propuso como un sacrificio.

Nadie contesto ante la respuesta del rubio pues se habían esfumado de la misma forma en que Nami los perdió de vista.

Zoro empezó a insultar al cocinero por atreverse a decirlo de nuevo.

El capitán aun incapaz de moverse gritaba el nombre del rubio, se sacudía frustrado por no haber hecho algo para patearle el trasero al Shichibukai y los demás sentian empatia por Luffy.

Se suponía que todos entrenaron para que algo como eso no volviera a suceder.

Al igual que el capitán el primero al mando no podía hacer nada al respecto, sentía la misma furia que el, si fuera capaz de tocar alguna de sus espadas, el hombre ya hubiera muerto hecho pedazos.

Zoro no soportaba la decepción por la que le estaba haciendo pasar a su capitán, todos tenían la seguridad de que podían con todo lo que les lanzara el nuevo mundo, pero ese Shichibukai era otro nivel.

Luffy no se conformaría con la ida del miembro del trío monstruoso, todo el viaje tenían que ser con su tripulación intacta.

Al final nadie entendió el propósito del Shichibukai con el cocinero.

**++H++**

Donquixote no tardo mucho en aterrizar en un buque de la marina, los marines esperaban por la llegada del Ouka y la de Sanji, Don le soltó al apenas sostener su equilibrio sobre la madera, muchos de los marines tomaron sus medidas de defensiva por si el rubio planeaba atacar, Donquixote le hizo una seña al cocinero para que le siguiera y así tuvo que hacerlo pues era su única opción, antes de entrar al camarote, Don intercambio unas palabras con el navegante quien le esperaba en la puerta.

Al entrar Doflamingo se quito la gabardina quemada y se la dio al marine de enseguida suyo, diciéndole que se deshiciera de ella, el marine se retiro sin cuestiones algunas y cerro la puerta tras de si, el rubio se quedo parado mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Era bastante extensa como para que fuera una habitación de lujosa en un barco, desde la puerta podía verse a la derecha los sillones que rodeaban la mesa de centro, en la pared mas cercana había una colección de bebidas alcohólicas, acomodadas casi del mismo modo que en su cocina, al fondo reposaba la cama matrimonial junto ala ventana, un escritorio y una mesa de noche y en una de las puertas de al fondo parecía dar al baño privado.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres a estar en mi compañía, ya que será un largo viaje- hablo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-Puede que los de este barco estén en contra de ti e intenten hacerse los superiores, pero solo me obedecerás a mí- le aclaro tomando una de las copas de la mesa sirviéndose un poco de vino.

Sanji trataba de no ser tan impulsivo, enojarse no le servia de nada.

-¿Acaso me estas haciendo parte de tu tripulación?-

-Digamos que te empeñare por el bien del gobierno, podrás volver si tu quieres, pero tus amigos aun están en la cuerda floja, y no literalmente- hablo sin molestia alguna de ver al cocinero perplejo por la respuesta y decisión del Ouka quien le hizo señas de que se sentara enseguida suyo -venga, siéntate, no es momento revelarte contra mi- Sanji gruño ante la advertencia de volver a pelear sin ganador alguno.

Deicidio seguirle el juego hasta que supiera la razón de porque estaba destinado a esto, el rubio se sentó en el mismo sillón pero apartado lo suficiente para que no se volviera algo incomodo, permaneció en silencio con el rostro en blanco.

-Oh, ¿Acaso eres bipolar?, mírate hace un momento estabas ardiendo de rabia y ahora estas tan serio e indiferente, como si no hubieran roto ninguna copa...- El Shichibukai no paraba de hablar y el pobre del cocinero seguía inestable de su audición, lo único que escuchaba eran sus latidos entre la voz del Ouka, pero su razonamiento seguía claro, de los diferentes tópicos de los que hablaba poco a poco obtenía unas cuantas pistas de su situación.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?- interrumpió el cacareo del Flamingo, ya no estaba de humor para tomárselo con calma, necesitaba algo para su mareo, además de la perdida de sangre lo estaba dejando pálido.

-Es claro que a ti-

-¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Por que a mí?- su tono se torno molesto.

-Ah! ¿Quieres ir al punto de esto tan pronto?- Doflamingo volvió a digerir otra copa de vino, la dejo en la mesa sirviéndose e nuevo además de preparar otra copa.

-Toma- le ofreció la bebida dejándola en manos del rubio – hay mucho tiempo para hablar de tu nuevo destino- Sanji mantuvo la copa en sus manos temblorosas, si quería saber que sucedía y volver cuanto antes, tenia que colaborar.

**++H++**

El capitán aun desesperado , agitaba y se agitaba buscando la forma de liberarse, Robin no dejaba de insistirle que dejara de hacerlo, la arqueóloga ya había tratado de quitarse los hilos con su habilidad pero eran muy filosos para sus manos, durante mas de una hora Robin y Brook trabajaron en liberar a todos, ya que no sufrían daños, el y la mujer trataban en romper los hilos, los huesos de Brook solo sufrían fractura menores y cortes superficiales en sus huesos mientras trataba de desenfundar su espada de su bastón, el filo de su espada no hizo efecto alguno al primer corte por lo cual tuvo que usarla como si fuera un cuchillo cortando una soga gruesa, al cortarlo este se tenso y corto un pedazo del afro del esqueleto.

-¡Ahhh! ¡El afro nooo!- gritaron Chopper y Ussop, haciendo un poco cómica la situación.

-¡Cállense, idiotas!, acaso olvidaron lo que acaba de pasar aquí!- reprocho la navegante – y tu también Luffy, no ayudas en nada agitándote como un mono- grito ante las escenitas que montaba el trio.

-Brook, no cortes ningún otro- llamo la atención la arqueóloga – ¿podrías usar esa técnica de congelamiento?- hablo requiriendo por la ayuda del esqueleto.

-Con gusto, Robin-san-

_**-Kogoeru Ken **_has tu magia! yohohoh- acerco el filo de la Rapier a los hilos invisible, los cuales se hicieron del notar como finas extensiones congeladas, eran demasiados como para contarlos, inclusive se entre cruzaban entre ellos, dando amostrar una red que mantenía inmóviles a todos.

-Zoro-san, ¿podría ayudarnos un poco?-

-Je, me encantaría, sube una de mis espadas a mi boca- dicha petición del peli-verde se llevo acabo, Robin con su akuma no mi, traslado a Wadou hasta la boca del espadachín, quien en segundos se deshizo de su obstáculo.

Sin aviso algunos todos cayeron al suelo, la mayoría se encontraban acalambrados por su posición y otros atendían sus heridas, el cyborg se dirigió a su taller a reponer su parte perdida y los demás se preparaban con rapidez a trazar el nuevo curso del barco, mientras su capitán se mantenía sobre la cabeza del Sunny junto con el primer oficial haciéndole compañía, ambos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados ante el secuestro de unos de sus nakamas y mucho menos perdonaría a un Shichibukai.

**++H++**

Hacia tres semanas que Sanji no sabia de sus nakamas, desde que el Shichibukai le trajo al buque de la marina, la mayoría del tiempo miraba por la ventana de su propia habitación, después de su primer platica con el flamingo en "disculpa" por arruinar su traje le dio algo de ropa, unos uniformes de la marina, por lo que el cocinero se dio cuenta, Donquixote no lo quería muerto, le tenia aun un propósito, pero no sabia cual.

Tres veces trato de escapar de sus captores, la primera vez que trato fue en la primera isla en que se detuvieron, el cocinero venció a todos con facilidad inclusive pudo llegar hasta el otro lado de la isla sin ser visto, pensó rápidamente en robar un bote, pero el Shichibukai le encontró haciéndole mas daño que la primer vez que lucharon, Don se rió ante el intento del rubio por escapar, al traerlo de vuelta fue jalado de una de sus piernas, arrastrándolo por todo el camino hasta el buque, los marines lesionados por su escape le estaban esperando, le patearon haciéndole hasta hacerle perder mas sangre.

Los otros dos intentos fueron planeados, pero tuvieron el mismo final.

El curso del barco era un tanto distante que el del Sunny, podía darse cuenta de ello por las estrellas que alcanzaba a ver desde la ventana.

Hace dos días que se había quedado cautivo en su habitación, claro que Sanji se sentía frustrado, no _practicaba con Zoro_, no alzaba la voz para gritarle a su capitán, no decía ningún cumplido a las chicas, ni siquiera podía cocinar para calmar su ansiedad.

Después de su primer intento de fuga, le tomo un tiempo componerse, cuando despertó estaba en otra habitación mas asegurada, inclusive habían tratado sus heridas haciéndole una transfusión de sangre, el rubio aun no entendía si lo querían vivo para una ejecución o lo hacían agonizar.

Mientras descansaba se preguntaba como reaccionaria Chopper si se enteraba del trato que le daban los marines.

Ante su reposición Doflamingo le visitaba todos los días, para conversar, por lo que no era efectivo pues era como hablarle a la pared, el hombre se acomodaba en uno de los sillones y el rubio se mantenía observando por la ventana, vigilando como el día se convertía en noche, inclusive el Ouka le llego con una propuesta.

Pelear mano a mano.

Sanji acepto, creía que con ello se desahogaría, además comprobaría si el usuario era capaz de pelear por su propio puño.

No todas sus batallas terminaban en empates, Sanji ganaba por un golpe acertado o perdía por la forma en que el Flamingo le desconcentraba a propósito.

Podría decirse que no había recibido tantos golpes, cortes y rasguños desde Ennies Lobby, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices y moretones, aunque el rubio estuviera en forma, su cuerpo no se recuperaba.

Antes sus heridas no se hacían del notar en su piel clara, ¿seria por que antes no pensaba en ellas como el marimo?, no, por que estaba mentalmente en paz, y físicamente listo para recibir cualquier golpe de su destino, por que quería estar listo para apoyar a sus nakamas.

Todas las noches pensaba en lo mismo.

En que extrañaba demasiado a todos.

**++H++**

El rubio nunca se vio mas desconcertado después de haber sido despertado de sus nuevas siestas por las tardes como cierto espadachín disfrutaba, aunque la pacifica soledad del lugar le daba escalofríos.

Al haber sido sacudido por el molesto Shichibukai, este vino a buscarle con algo entre sus manos, al tan solo voltearle a verle, el Flamingo le dejo una regalo a los pies de la cama.

-Si planeas que me ponga eso, deberías persuadirme con una cajetilla de Ground King*- Condiciono el cocinero ante las indirectas ordenes del Ouka, aunque anhelaba volver a vestir sus queridos trajes y no soportaba utilizarlos uniformes de la marina, si los chicos le veían así le mal interpretarían, creyendo que cambio de bando en tan poco tiempo.

-Que no se te suba tu reciente inmunidad a la cabeza- Donquixote le tomo por el cuello de su ropa y con su otra mano bajo todo el cierre de la sudadera del rubio- Lo usaras sin excusas, tienes una hora para salir de aquí- lo soltó y lo dejo caer en el mismo lugar donde reposaba, podría decirse que Sanji hizo de si mismo un niño malcriado, desde su ultima paliza, Don les advirtió a todos que no podía hacérsele daño, que se le necesitaba en plena forma, pero el oji-azul se preguntaba así mismo _¿A que podía llamársele bien?_, todas esas cicatrices no sanaban por mas que descansara, ni siquiera el dolor se desvanecía, se sentía como una persona enferma de por vida.

Al estar preparado el rubio salido de su prisión al anochecer.

Al punto de bajar al muelle el cocinero fue rodeado por marines, los pocos que quedaban disponibles para retenerlo, le escoltarían, antes de emprender el paso uno de los subordinados le vistió con una capa, podría decirse que ni el quería ser visto por las multitudes en su compañía.

La noche cayo tan de pronto que parecía brindar bastante miedo a su alrededor, las calles desoladas dejaban de que los silbidos del viento hicieran de las suyas dándole un toque de suspenso, inclusive una llamada niebla misteriosa brotaba del suelo por el estrepitoso cambio de clima, de cálido a frio intenso, el rubio sentía como su piel se erizaba por el frio que brotaba de la nada.

El Shichibukai dirigía el grupo y los marines intercambiaban comentarios, preguntandose constantemente entre ellos, ¿que sucederá ahora?, maldiciendo en su interior el cocinero pensó en lo inútiles que eran ya que ni siquiera ellos sabían el destino.

Aun no conseguía pista alguna de su travesía, pero esta isla parecía el _final_.

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería verte jamás-

El grupo se detuvo dejando un breve espacio detrás de su guía.

-Nuestras alianzas nunca funcionan ya lo sé, por eso luces ese rostro cicatrizado que tanto te siente- Respondió Donquixote con su típico humor en su tono de voz.

La voz del anónimo llamo la atención del cocinero el cual no podía ver el frente de su camino gracias a la gabardina del Ouka, para cuando Sanji levanto el rostro echo un vistazo a su alrededor podía darse cuenta de la temática de la isla, grandes edificios de concreto rodeados de muros y bardas de madera y adobe, un lugar bastante urbano y sobrepoblado para ser un archipiélago.

Mientras Sanji observaba a su alrededor no se percato de que Donquixote aun seguía con su conversación, aun se sentía mareado por no disponer de su sentido auditivo a su totalidad.

-No he venia por gusto, pero si lo hiciera por eso, ya nos estaríamos divirtiendo- el flamingo , sintiéndose como en su casa, se sentó entre las mismas cajas que su antiguo compañero.

-Tu maldita versión de diversión me repugna, no tengo deseos de patearte tu emplumado trasero por ahora- aun molesto discutía con _su querido amigo_.

-¡Ugh!, Esta bien, aun así, supongo que te gustara algo de lo que hablare- respondió con una falsa dolencia por el comentario, como no fanatizarse por su forma despreciable de hablar.

-El gobierno quiere que vuelvas e inclusive por poco y te lo piden de rodillas- el Ouka reia ante lo bajo que podían caer.

-Ya no tengo negocios con ellos por ahora, así que lárgate, tengo otros planes en mente- retiro el abanó de su boca – ¡Mr. 1!- el mencionado uso su habilidad para prepararse a intimidar al Flamingo pero este solamente se levanto de su lugar riéndose.

-Aun no termino de hablar, ¿Acaso no quieres ver tu regalo?- Se levanto con facilidad dirigiéndose al grupo de marines – Espero lo aprecies, yo mismo me encargue de buscarlo- el grupo de marines le abrió el paso al cocinero quien aun mantenía un perfil bajo, aunque con Mr. 1 entre ellos, el peli-negro aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Acaso creen que con algo podrán comprarse mis servicios?, ya no tengo mi organización y ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de molestar a los marines, así que ellos no tienen por qué pedirme unirme a su estúpida organización de señores de los mares- inhaló mas del abanó- creí que estaban molestos por apoderarme de su llamado reino de Arena-

-Pero perdonan fácilmente, ¡Tu sabes que les gustó la escena de que casi decapitas a Shirohige!- termino riéndose y apoyándose en el hombro del encapuchado quien solo torcía la boca por la presencia del peli-negro.

Como no darse cuenta de quien era el hombre frente a ellos, después de escuchar su conversación y los sucesos narrados ya podía darse cuenta de quien se trataba, el hombre que hizo pasar por tantos sucesos horribles a Vivi-chan, quien casi derroca todo un gobierno dándole una terrible imagen de su rey.

Mr. 0, más bien llamado Crocodile.

Sanji había escuchado que fue apresado por la marina después de derrotarlo, pero el valiente de su capitán se introdujo a la prisión mientras los demás estaban lidiando con sus hogares temporales, tal fuga provocada por Luffy dejo libres a varios hombres de todos los niveles, inclusive a Crocodile bajo la vigilancia del Mugiwara, mediante el periódico que recibía en la isla, se entero de los reportes de todos los sucesos, claro que la marina omitió varios de los piratas mas peligrosos.

Ahora tenia la oportunidad de darle una buena paliza al tipo pero con la presencia del Ouka le seria imposible dar el primer golpe, ¿Qué beneficio obtenía Donquixote al traerle hasta el?

-No es que sea entrometido pero me entere de como te arruinaron tu fama-

-¿Dos años después de eso te enteras? Mira que eres lento, ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte?- Amenazo Mr. 1 haciendo presencia de su habilidad en sus manos, Crocodile solo rio ante su valor contra el Ouka, ya que ni el mismo veía el caso de pelear aquí mismo.

-Claro que si – rio de manera burlona mientras Daz fruncía mas el ceño – El punto es que encontré la llave de lo que provoco que todo se derrumbara- ante las palabras del Shichibukai, Sanji mordía su labio inferior guardándose el impulso de romperle la boca y de paso la cara a patadas, si Crocodile reaccionaba como esperaba seria un problema mayor ahora que estaba solo.

-¡Por que ese culpable también es un Mugiwara!- ante la anunciación Donquixote le quito de encima la capucha, en un solo movimiento, el cocinero estaba totalmente visible ante el peli-negro.

Crocodile parecía no creerle, nunca había visto al rubio, ni siquiera como parte de la tripulación, se suponía que Mr.2 le dio a saber quienes eran los que se entrometían junto con la princesa, si este era parte de la tripulación podía ser una de las razones por las cuales libero a sus compañeros.

-Y como sabes que es este crio quien me hizo parecer _un estúpido_-.

El peli-negro al fin vio el momento de levantarse del lugar desde donde le observaba, camino hasta el rubio quien no podía dar ningún paso atrás por los demás marines que le rodeaban, su voz tal vez podía culparle, es lo único que podría recordar de el, así que si se mantenía mudo no subiría su sospecha.

-Al menos yo puedo acertar en lo que quiero, el chico responde por su nombre ¿no es asi?, ¿Mr, Prince?, ya no puedes fingir, todo lo que paso en Arabasta ahora esta escrito en tu expediente- Doflamingo tomo la cabellera del cocinero y le obligo a verle a los ojos, mientras con la otra mano buscaba algo en su bolsillo, varias fotografías le fueron entregadas al peli-negro, después de que Crocodile terminara de observarlas con el poco brillo de la luna, las tiro frente al rubio, eran demasiadas imágenes de fotógrafos aficionados, en algunas se mostraba alguna parte de su perfil, su cabello y rostro desenfocado e inclusive la ultima que vio era una imagen de él luchando contra mr.2 capturando una escena de la pelea, juntando todas esas piezas lo descubrían como un cómplice de los Mugiwaras, solo esa tripulación estaba implicada en el sabotaje del Ex - shichibukai y Sanji ahora encajaba en ese espacio del anonimato, del genio con el seudónimo de mr. Prince.

Su secuestrador nunca le enseño tales pruebas, apropósito las guardo para este mismo momento; otro de los pensamientos del cocinero fueron que_ Doflamingo se encargo por si mismo en rastrearlo _ y ahora lo había confirmado.

-Espero que cuando termines de hacerlo sufrir, torturarlo o venderlo para tu beneficio, espero recuerdes que al final volverás a trabajar para el gobierno-

Al fin convencido, simplemente se echo a reír en forma única, provocándole escalofríos al cocinero, pero tal reacción no era provocada por la intimidación sino por la arena que empezó a rodearle desde el suelo.

-Acepto tu maldito trato solo porque le haga a esta mierda me satisfacera profundamente- se rio ante su instantánea planeada venganza, Crocodile siempre pensó que se encontraría con Mugiwara y se enfrentarían, pero el que le trajese al desgraciado hasta el le hacia reír de lo fácil que fue arrebatarle a un tripulante al tal Monkey.

Cuando el peli-negro rodeo el cuello del rubio con su garfio, tenía una mirada que le transmitía la determinación de que esto no se quedaría así, Crocodile con una perturbante sonrisa en el rostro, pensaba en todo tipo de formas en que lo podía hacer sufrir.

-Supongo que delirar por el envenenamiento después de que me aburra de ti será algo entretenido como para cerrar el telón del rencor- paso la punta de su garfio por el cuello del rubio dejando una fina abertura dejando fluir la sangre tan escasa del cocinero por su ropa manchando la camisa azul cielo y la arena que ahora le rodeaba del torso hacia abajo.

La arena que le envolvía le dejaba sin respiración, no estrujaba su cuerpo como una sola pieza, la arena trataba de destrozar cada hueso por individual, se volvía tremendamente molesto que no pudiera defenderse, aun no estaba del todo recuperado como para otra pelea a muerte, si se revelaba y daba el primer golpe, Doflamingo haría de las suyas, desde un principio ya tenia suficiente con el psicópata de los hilos como para morir.

'_Diablos, de no haber sido por el maldito que me trajo hasta acá el cocodrilo de mierda nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de mi'_pensó tratando de ignorar las palabras del peli-negro y el inmenso dolor de su habilidad.

-….Aunque me encantaría verte retorcerte por el veneno mientras te destrozo ahora mismo, no quiero pasar por el mismo error que con tu capitán- dicho y hecho Crocodile vertió bastante veneno en la apertura que le hizo en el cuello además de liberarlo del _**Desert entierro **_le dio un puñetazo que le mando a estrellarse contra el único edificio hecho de concreto, horrible su karma podría decirse.

El impacto del rubio no fue lo que le dejo sin aliento, sino el dolor liberado por sus huesos y el ardor del veneno tratando de recorrerse por su organismo, seguía repitiéndose así mismo que no podía estar a la ofensiva, lo único que le quedo fue presionar sus heridas exteriores y esperar por otro impacto.

La malévola risa del ex-Shichibukai se difundía por el polvo que provoco el choque del rubio, se acercó para ver a sus pies al cocinero ya sin esperanzas, volvió a hablarle de lo maldito que era por frustrarle la vida desde su primer conversación, a Sanji ya no le importaba lo que fuese compartido por el hombre de arena, su dolor auditivo se volvió a hacer presente, mareándole y por poco provocándole vomitar, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del rubio pesando lo gracioso que seria que su vomito ensuciara la ropa del hombre.

Crocodile harto de ser ignorado volvió a levantar al rubio enganchándole con su garfio por su corbata, el hombre le estaba gritando en plena cara lo desgraciado que era y lo horrible que se veía, de nuevo no escucho del todo.

Su respiración se estaba acortando.

-Da lo mejor que tengas Cocodrilo de mierda- conservando su estado de confianza por medio de su voz, hablo ante su agresor.

Tales palabras le hicieron enfurecer mas, además de pensar para si mismo que después de todo: si es él, el culpable.

_**GOMU GOMU NOO**_

El eco de la desolación permitía que todo se escuchara tan cerca,_ 'esos gritos'_ pensó el cocinero _'sin duda'_ cerro los ojos por el gran alivio _'tiene que ser el'..._

_** BAZOOKAA**__A  
_  
Ante el impacto contra el Ex - shichibukai, el oji-azul fue liberado por el agarre y cayo al suelo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba abrió lo ojos y observo la triunfante silueta de su capitán empapado en agua y saliendo de su estado _**Geard Second**_, Luffy se dirigió hasta el y le sacudió de los hombros exigiendo una respuesta por parte del rubio, quien solamente mantenía en su rostro gran alivio.

En cuanto el capitán trataba de llevarse a su cocinero consigo, se escucho el afilar del acero, Luffy esquivo con gracia el ataque de Daz, aunque al voltear a ver a su oponente este estaba bloqueado por el primer oficial, quien hizo una seña de que el se encargaría.

A lo lejos se escucho el galope característico del reno aproximándose a ellos, claro lo dedujo Luffy ya que la neblina ya no los estaba beneficiando del todo, el peli-negro se dio cuenta como Crocodile volvía a levantarse para contra atacar, todos sabían que el capitán tenia que hacerse cargo de él, antes de volver a proporcionarle un golpe, el peli-negro le aviso a lo lejos al medico que se hiciera cargo del rubio.

Podría decirse que mientras Chopper se acercaba cada vez mas, el reno soltaba unas lagrimas de alivio de que el cocinero aun siguiera vivo, en cuanto se aproximó lo mas rápido posible en su _**Walk point**_, un golpe lo desvió de su camino haciéndolo estrellarse con uno de los edificios.

Durante toda esa felicidad por volver a verle, se habían olvidado del culpable de que algo como eso pasara, la tan característica gabardina de plumas rosadas del Shichibukai se diviso enfrente del Reno, quien se levanto rápidamente para seguir su camino, pero es pateado lejos por el hombre, Chopper volvió a levantarse pero era inútil ser mas rápido que el, inclusive trato de derribarlo con su _**Horn point**_**, **mientras llevaba acabo sus intentos por envestirlo, no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que Donquixote estaba del aparente inconsciente rubio.

Por desgracia, el Ouka levanto al oji-azul por su chaqueta obligándolo a mantenerse de pie, Chopper le exigía que le dejase en paz, pero ya era tarde y el cocinero se volvió su títere.

-Vete... Chopper... ¡Lárgate!- sabiendo las intenciones del Ouka, Sanji no pudo evitar gritarle que se alejara del peligro que podía volverse, pudiera que su cuerpo no le respondiera o que el veneno le carcomiera por dentro, pero el cocinero no quería herir a ninguno de sus nakamas.

Por ello es que deseaba que nunca vinieran a buscarlo.

Doflamingo río ante el titubeo del reno por retirarse o tratar de luchar, Chopper opto por quedarse e insistir por la liberación del rubio, cambió a _**Kung-fu point**_ y bloqueo la mayoría de los golpes del cocinero, Sanji seguía insistiendo en que no fuera tan terco y se fuera, por supuesto el oji-azul no hacia ningún esfuerzo ya que todos sus movimientos se debían al Shichibukai, en un llamado golpe fatal, Sanji pateo directo al suelo al reno dejándolo aturdido, Doflamingo puso un pie por encima suyo para que no escapara

Sanji se lamentaba por ser tan débil, no podía luchar contra un simple titiritero.

Su pierna se levanto por los noventa grados haciendo deducción de que seria un golpe de gracia, no quería ver como Chopper seria golpeado por el.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos esperando el impacto mientras el Ouka se ahogaba en su propia risa.

Una singular explosión se dio entre ellos dejando ver como una enredadera se expandía por el cuerpo del rubio dejándolo inmóvil, Doflamingo molesto por su interrupción se dio a la tarea de buscar al culpable por la misma dirección por la que vino el proyectil y dejo libre al rubio junto con reno en busca de quien arruino el momento.

**++H++**

Podría jurar que estaba a punto de contraer la enfermedad no-debí-meterme-en-el-plan, no se percataba de que el Ouka se molestaría y fuera por el, en cuanto diviso al psicópata se tiro a correr de techo en techo hasta el punto en el que vio venir al cyborg en el Kurosai FR-U IV.

Ussop le dio la cara al Ouka quien solo estaba a pocos metros de él,

**Midori boshi Kibarashi!*  
**

Antes de su retirada uso una bomba de humo así mismo, y se lanzo al suelo aterrizando sobre el transporte del peli-azul dejando a tras al desconcertado Shichibukai, quien solo lo observo alejándose, no viéndole el caso se rio por la cobardía del nariz-larga.

No le dio importancia la divertida persecución, pero aun había un trato por llevar acabo.

**++H++**

Pareciera que Crocodile ya no era el mismo desde que le vio en la guerra y Luffy tampoco lo era, ambos utilizaban habilidades que no fueron vistas por el otro, el sombrero de paja sabia muy bien la debilidad del hombre de arena, el tan solo empaparse de agua podía hacerle frente, aunque sus habilidades con haki contra un tipo logia como Crocodile dejaban al hombre sin oportunidad de intercambiar golpes de manera justa.

Crocodile tan solo hacia uso de ataques a larga distancia, lanzando **S**_**ables**_ y distracciones junto con algún ataque directo contra Luffy.

Por parte del capitán, los levantamientos del suelo lo sacaban de su equilibrio obligando al Mugiwara saltar lejos de los huecos que quedaban después de las partiduras del suelo, Crocodile lanzaba varios **Barchan **a la vez y al Mugiwara solo le quedaba esquivarlos hasta pisar tierra firme.

Luffy se mantenía peleando con el usuario solo por ser su parte del plan, no tenia en mente pelear hasta el cansancio ni nada por el estilo, solo hacia falta la señal para su retirada y solo tendría que dejar inconsciente al Ex - Shichibukai.

Y tal señal se hizo presente por el despejar de la neblina que le habría el camino a su retirada.

Crocodile cansado de el molesto Mugiwara, se lanzo contra él con un **Desert Spada**, Luffy salto y esquivo varios cortes, durante su caída lanzo un _**Jet pistole **_al rostro del usuario, acertó y tal golpe tenia la tan característica armadura que doblegaba la fuerza del capitán, tal como paso con el pacifista, el fumador quedo enterrado entre los escombros del pavimento y el triunfante Luffy aterrizo enfrente de él.

Creyendo que la batalla había terminado, Luffy, a punto de retirarse, múltiples estalagmitas surgieron a su alrededor del suelo, la exageración de estas dejaron sin escapatoria al capitán, dejando varias heridas superficiales, Luffy, molesto, se lanzo contra Crocodile, pero este se esfumo dejando un rastro de arena, prediciendo su siguiente ubicación, gracias a su **Kenbunshoku Haki**, Monkey se entero del lugar donde se regeneraría, siendo mas rápido que el y antes de que Crocodile se diera cuenta de su error, este ya había sido lanzado por un **Gear third** contra varios edificios.

El Mugiwara se acercó ante su enemigo asegurándose de que esta vez si estuviera inconsciente.

Desde ese momento debió haberse esfumado del lugar sin embargo su cuerpo se sintió sin su propia voluntad, con tal imprevisto sabia exactamente de quien se trataba.

Del mismo hombre que empezó todos los recientes sucesos.

-Dime Mugiwara, si te asesino ahora mismo ¿Que será de tus nakamas y tu tan anhelado puesto de rey?- Luffy no pudo voltear hacia donde provenía tal voz pero eso no evito que le respondiese.

-¡Tu!, ¡Maldito!, ¡no te atrevas a llevarte a Sanji!-

-Wahahaha, no era la respuesta que esperaba, no obstante, todos ustedes morirán por su terquedad- Doflamingo llevo acabo su control provocando que Mugiwara se golpeara así mismo.

Los movimientos de varios escombros llamaron la atención del Ouka.

-Al fin te hiciste cargo del crió, empezaba a cansarme- hablo la voz profunda del hombre de arena mientras se acercaba donde se localizaban, los pasos se escuchaban dudosos ya que la niebla se hacia mucho mas espesa.

Doflamingo solo sonrió ante el volver tan rápido del hombre, además de burlarse por perder contra un chico de tan solo 400 mil berries.

Crocodile ignoraba las burlas de Donquixote, pero hizo caso de sus ultimas palabras, que él se encargaría del molesto capitán y que podía ir a buscar su querida regalía por unirse de nuevo al gobierno, Luffy también hacia sus propios comentarios en contra de ambos pero ninguno hizo caso del joven, quien no estaba en posición de hablar ya que bajo el control del Ouka cualquier cosa podía sucederle.

El hombre de arena se alejó del dúo y se encaminaba a buscar al desafortunado del rubio, pues para esos momentos ya estaría punto de morir desangrado.

A medio camino de su destino escucho un tarareo, el peli-negro miro a su alrededor y lo único que percibió fue el ambiente congelante del lugar, de repente la mayoría de su cuerpo se congelaba y aunque este fuera de arena era afectado.

Los murmullos pararon cerca donde se encontraba Mugiwara, de un momento a otro los hilo que se unían a las extremidades del capitán se congelaron.

-¿Aaah?- El Shichibukai no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por su alrededor mientras empezaba a perder la sensibilidad en sus dedos, Luffy no decía nada respecto al pausar su auto-sufrimiento, el sombrero de paja sabia de lo que se trataba.

Los lentes del Shichibukai se empañaron por el frio, distrayéndolo de su objetivo.

Los tarareos se hacían mas fuertes, el silencio dejo escapar el singular desenvainar de una espada, una silueta se aproximó y lo siguiente que vio fue un deslumbrar verde que dejo libre a su presa, al liberarle este se llevo al peli-negro jalándolo de su camisa dejándolo fuera de la vista del Flamingo entre la niebla, Donquixote no pudo seguirles el paso ya que había perdido la sensibilidad en sus manos y no acertó el único intento que dio por detenerlos, igualmente no le dio mucho importación ya que seria fácil volver a recuperar la regalía para el disfrute del hombre de arena si este aun no estaba muerto.

Aunque podría decirse que el volverlo a obtener no era ya su prioridad, si no que desde que lo entrego al solicitado Ouka ya no era problema suyo.

**++H++**

Al llegar al barco, Brook, quien fue el ultimo en subir, dio la señal de que podían zarpar, Franky y Ussop ya estaban preparando al Sunny para su retirada, mientras que Chopper y Robin se encargaban de atender al rubio en la enfermería.

Al separarse del muelle, se escucharon varios gritos de órdenes por varios buques de la marina aproximándose.

-¡Nami!- Grito el capitán dándole su permiso para proseguir.

La navegante se mantenía firme sobre la torre de vigila, también hizo seña de que llevaría acabo su habilidad, la peli-anaranjada diviso el buque de la marina acercándose, giro varias veces su bastón liberando sus famosas burbujas con nubes negras por encima de quienes dejaban por detrás, ante solo una orden activo su segunda fase del clima y una gran lluvia de truenos se hizo presente evitando el paso de los demás barcos.

Inclusive la neblina de la isla se volvió mas pesada y al poco tiempo se esparció rodeando al barco entero haciéndolo invisible por la obscuridad de la noche.

**++H++**

-¿A donde piensas ir ahora nuevo compañero?-

-A un lugar lejos de ti-

-Me apena que tu felicidad te durara tan poco, pero aun así nos debes tus servicios-

-Si lo se- encendio un nuevo abano pues perdio el primero durante la pelea -Pero tengo otras condiciones-

-¿Condiciones?, pero si no estas en posicion de hablar de algo como eso, ya discutiremos sobre darte un barco o tripulacion, por cierto, ¿Quieres que te lleve a ver a Akainu? Estara feliz de tenerte en el equipo- Conversaba el Flamingo esperando a que Crocodile le escuchara.

- Solo espero que me prometan que no se intenpondran entre Mugiwara y yo cuando nos encontremos- solto el humo de su vicio - Por que si no, no existira isla en el nuevo mundo que no conosca al Reconstruido Baroque Works- Se retiro del muelle por donde vio alejarse a la tripulacion, para dirigirse a Marine Ford a aclarar otros asuntos.

Cualquier dia podrian continuar con su combate.

- Apuesto a que Akainu te dira lo mismo - se hecho a reir mientras acompañaba al peli-negro a su destino.

**++H++**

- Desde su primer batalla, su sentido auditivo le hizo perder el equilibrio,sus tobillo estaban amoratados, su brazo derecho dislocado, y habia múltiples cortadas en antebrazos, perdida e incorrecta introducción de sangre y moretones en su espalda, ademas de otros problemas psiquicos durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera- Relataba la arqueologa despues de haber leido el expediente que escribio el medico del Rubio.

- Ahora que se ha recuperado me sorprende todo lo que recibió hasta nuestra llegada, aun me sigo preguntando si lo piratas son mas crueles que los marines- Dijo Chopper

- Pero hiciste un buen trabajo medico-san- hablo Robin alagando al reno.

-¡Maldita!, diciendo esas cosas no recibirás un mejor tratamiento~- bailaba en su propio asiento del consultorio, Robin rio ante la linda actuación del reno y se dirigió afuera y lo primero que vio en el césped fue al cocinero bailando ante la navegante mientras le entregaba una bebida, Sanji se dio cuenta de la peli-negra y la saludo.

-Oii, Robin-chawn- grito el rubio entusiasmado- ¿Quiere mi bella dama algo refrescante?- Ofreció mientras se inclinaba mostrando la bandeja con varios bocadillos y una copa sobre ella, la peli-negra tomo tal copa, agradeciendo al cocinero por su atención.

-Cocinero-san, no deberías haber salido de la cama tan pronto, no hay ninguna prisa por ahora- hablo la arqueóloga aclarando su preocupación.

-Ah, Robin-chawn, no te preocupes, estoy en perfectas condiciones- dijo el cocinero mientras se retiraba a dejar los bocadillos cerca del trio de bromistas.

-¿Entonces que te parece volver a tu entrenamiento?, cocinero inútil- Hablo Zoro bajando del puesto de vigilancia.

-Yo no necesito entrenar como tú lo haces, tengo otros métodos- refunfuño el rubio.

-¿Tienes miedo cocinero pervertido?- Reto el peli-verde y como siempre al final el oji-azul aceptaría.

-Cuando quieras Marimo-

**+++H+++**

**Finito  
**

LA saga de Arabasta me parecio algo aburrida asi que no entre en detalles.

Todos los ataques que escribi son de los originales, en **OnePiece Spain** esta la lista de los ataques junto con la descripcion, aunque yo ya los memorice, ademas de que aparecen los nombres de armas y Objectos unicos de la serie (como **Kogoeru Ken***, el nombre de la rapier de Brook), supongo que cualquiera que ve la serie con atencion puede identificarlos, asi como la marca de **Ground King* **la marca de cigarrillos.**  
**Hice este fic para practicar mis narraciones de peleas, ademas de que ya me hacia falta escribir algo con DD ya que estoy desesperada por verlo en el Anime otravez (no leo el manga), no pillo mucho su caracterizacion pero hice lo que pude.

Si quieren tambien practicar las escenas de combates o obterner ideas pueden jugar al **ONE PIECE GIGANT BATTLE ** en emulador.

_Gracias por leer, es mi primer fic que por poco rosa los 10k de palabras. (Reviews?)_

**Harkkonen, Pieromachine:**

**Noviembre 2012**


End file.
